Slaughter
Wargod Wirinom Slaughter is a hard hitting physical DPS with above average survivability. Although one of the weaker characters early on, he is overall the best DPS in endgame fights mostly due to the fact that physical damage is premium and having STR as a secondary stat proves to be very useful. He can also be a very bad character in late game if you don't know what to do with your spells. T4 requirements: Full Paimon gear and kill 100 enemies. Skills Instinct - Celerity Q *'Effect: '''A temporary buff that increases attack speed and gives a chance to strike again on each attack. *'Attack Speed: +125% *'Chance to Strike Again: '''8% *'Duration: '10 seconds *'Cooldown: '15 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Removes the chance to trigger passive Savage Blows D while it's active. Great for farming Infernal Claw stacks before combos. '''Instinct - Savagery W *'Effect: '''A buff that grants some temporary damage increases and causes the next 5 auto attacks to trigger Savage Blow D *'Attack Damage Increase: AGIx3 *'Attack Bonus: '''40% *'Physical Damage Increase: '(Physical Damage)x1.5 *'Duration: '10 seconds *'Cooldown: '25 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Physical Damage refers to the Physical Damage stat you can see in your -stats screen. W is a very key spell that allows you to do crazy amounts of damage in combination with all your other spells. '''Palm Strike E *'Effect: '''Does minimal damage in a very small AoE. *'Damage: AGIx100 *'Range: '''400 *'Cooldown: '8 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Can trigger effects like a normal auto attack. While this spell would be terrible for any other character, it becomes quite good in the hands of a Slaughter. '''Instinct - Deception R *'Effect: '''Dodge all incoming damage for a moment. *'Magical/Physical Evasion: 100% *'Duration: '''1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '30 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Usually only tanks have access to such abilities and only for magical damage at that. In endgame fights this spell is exceptional. '''Savage Blow PASSIVE *'Effect: '''Grants a small chance to trigger a hard hitting critical strike. *'Crit Chance: 5% *'Crit Damage: '''AGIx25 *'Additional Info: '''The critical strike also applies a bonus Critical Chance (+50%) and an increase to Physical Critical Damage (x1.5) for that 1 attack. In short - this passive trigger comes with an increased critical chance and damage. '''Savage Blow D *'Effect: '''Land a hard hitting strike that deals high physical damage with an equally high critical chance. *'Damage: AGIx100 *'Critical Chance: '''100% *'Physical Critical Damage: '(Physical Critical Damage + 50%)x2 *'Cooldown: '4 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Can trigger effects like a normal auto attack, which includes the passive version of Savage Blow. Due to it's short cooldown, make sure to spam it out constantly. '''Strike of the War Gods T *'Effect: '''Land a hard hitting strike that also applies a debuff. *'Damage: AGIx150 STRx50 INTx50 *'Debuff: '''Target receives 13% more Physical Damage *'Debuff Duration: '6 seconds *'Cooldown: '15 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Triggers effects like a normal auto attack. Should not be used outside of W. '''Cruel Massacre F *'Effect: '''Gain immense bonuses to physical damage for a limited amount of time. *'Physical Critical Chance: '+20% *'Physical Critical Damage: '+20% *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: '100 seconds *'Additional Info: 'Every attack during the duration of the buff grants you increased Physical Critical Chance and Physical Critical Damage with diminishing returns. Item Choices Due to Mephisto's Soul providing mostly magical damage and no real improvements to physical, it is better to stay at Plethon's Soul for the added proc chance. The best armour to go for is Mephisto's but if you feel like playing dangerously you can pick up a Fearanos for added damage (not recommended). Havoc flag, same as any physical DPS. Solomon's Fate is outstanding for Slaughter thanks to the utility it provides for spell combos. For gloves go for Grim fury and for weapon Infernal Claws, although Class Weapon is similar in damage. '''Grimoires: ' '''Oblivion: '''Before Baal the best option is Murderer from Cain, which you can then combine with Baal's and Witgang's grimoires to create Unstable Murderer. '''Spirituality: '''Quite a few options in this one but if you want to boil it down to 2 choices, go for either Dash from Cloud or True Power from Powerful Angel Powers. True Power is for more damage and Dash is for survivability. '''Salvation: '''Not too many great options for damage here, so go for whatever gives you the most utility/survivability. Ifrit's grimoire is excellent and if you're lucky enough you can pick up a Hypnosis from Solomon. Combos * QFWDE - D - TDE (This is the basic long combo for maximum damage output. Due to Q not triggering Savage Blow, the 5 triggers that happen from W are delayed until the very end of Q. With this combo you get in as many attacks as you can for the F buff to get stronger and pop T - D - E at the end with all the W procs still active, making T - D - E have way more critical chance and damage. You have to time your T - D - E with the ending of your Q buff. Tip: if you look at your Q's cooldown, it will end when the % of the cooldown reaches 3.3) * W - T - D - E (Basic short combo, for when F is off cooldown. You can also add Infernal Claws at the end if you have them. You need inventory hotkeys for this) * QFGQW + WDE + Solomon's Fate (all that instantly, then) - D - TDE + Infernal Claws (This is the long combo if you have Unstable Murderer, Infernal Claws, Solomon's Fate and True Power.) (When using the grimoires, you have to press Q and W at the same time). * F + Solomon's Fate - WTDE (you can include unstable murderer and true power at the beginning of the combo if you have them) (Less damage than the long combo but is far more safe to use, since you're not restricted by the Q duration. After using Solomon's Fate auto attack as much as possible before popping W - T - D - E.) Playstyle & Tactics '''General Playstyle: '''Dishing out damage is your highest priority. Whenever you have W up use your W - T - D - E combo. Using long combos in general is not recommended, since it forces you into a position in which you have to stay next to the boss for T - D - E to do any damage, but Solomon's Fate still lets you get some F value. Use R to dodge incoming nukes. Try to auto attack as much as you can if you have Infernal Claws for stacks, which will then improve your W - T - D - E combo. If you drop low on HP make sure to stand back until your W comes off cooldown so you can still dish out a bit of damage before going down. '''Mephisto: '''Slaughter is the best character for dropping Mephisto's health so you and your team can take on the illusions. Depending on the amount of damage dealers your team consists of you'll have to use your W sparingly, since you might need it to kill one of the Illusions. At the start of the fight use W - T - D - E on Mephisto which will summon the Death Illusion. Proceed to kill Death's Illusion and return back to Meph, where you will have to repeat the W - T - D - E process. The hardest part is recognising when Meph is about to summon the next minion but once you get the hang of it, it should be easier for you to save your W for when it's necessary. Careful of using F for Sitael, you should get through her first life and after she revives use T - D - E for the big burst. It is also good to use F for Thirst, but DON'T use Q with it, even if you don't have Solomon's Fate, it's better to get some value from F rather than none and it's unlikely Thirst gets stunned for 10 seconds for you to finish the long combo. Physical Damage isn't very effective against the Slaughter illusion so you mostly have to rely on your magic damage dealers. '''Diablo: '''Don't use your F at the start of the fight, as most of the damage it can do will be wasted. The best timing for F is when the second vacuum attack has just ended, since the burn is somewhat far away and you won't be in danger of getting interrupted. Same as before, evaluate your situation properly and see if you can get away with a long combo that includes Q, otherwise use F with Solomon's Fate. Use R to avoid getting hit by stray breath or a "Burn!" that you know you can't dodge because of "Maim Claw" or unfortunate circles. If you're low, dying is worse than doing a bit of damage since it will heal the boss, so make sure to stay away from the boss to not make yourself a target for maim and get a couple of W - T - D - E combos off. In the last phase resetting might be necessary, so inform your team of your F cooldown before engaging again. '''Solomon: '''The hardest part about Solomon will be targeting the right boss with all your spells, due to them stacking up quite often. Always check for light bulbs from Evil Spirit Princess's Soul and if only 1 of them has it. Alternatively check the attack range of all the clones and look for the one that doesn't have 300 range. Committing to a long combo is easier in the dark phases than in light ones, since getting hit by a couple of Phantom Blade attacks doesn't mean instant death, unlike Eternal Blade, meaning you can stack some stuns better and get your combo off. Use R to dodge a "Taste True Power!" move that you otherwise couldn't.